Power Rangers: Omniverse
(UPDATE 12/22/17: Chpt4 Episode 6 is now available! New episodes will be publishing at a normal basis throughout the month. And Chpt4 will contain more episodes than any previous chapters done before) (And here are the following chapter titles hinting future story arcs I'll be writing up: * Chpt5 (The Apocalypse/The Rise of Lucifer) '' * ''Chpt6 (A Search for a New God) '' * ''Chpt7 (The First Beast) '' * ''Chpt8 (The Trials of God) '' * ''Chpt9 (The Mark/The Tyrannical Angel) '' * ''Chpt10 (The Curse of the Mark) '' * ''Chpt11 (Light and Darkness/The First Born) * Chpt12 (The Secret Society/The Fallen Son) '' * ''Chpt13 (The Anti-Christ/Alternate Universes Intro) * Chpt14 (The Secret Child/The Invasion) '' * ''Chpt15 (Project DOOMSDAY/The Society Strikes Back), '' * ''Chpt16 (Fury of the Enchantress) '' * ''Chpt17 (The Prophecy of Zelus) '' * ''Chpt18 (Crisis on Earth "H"/A Power Awakens/The Last Ranger) Power Rangers: Omniverse is a fanon series written and created by TheMarkOfKurt. The series will contain elements from the TV series "Supernatural". Unlike every other Ranger/Sentai series, the story will soley focus on two characters as they journey through being Power Rangers. The series will have a different take towards the entire Ranger/Sentai series and will explore many biblical lores and urban legends on various creatures such as demons, ghosts, angels, and all other types of supernatural beings. And will contain less filler episodes or "Monster of the Week" episodes as the series will focus on the main storyline per chapter. __TOC__ Synopsis The series follows about a young man chosen to become a Ranger and serve as one of Zordon's young warriors in a never-ending battle against all that is evil. Upon his journey, he partners up with another fellow Ranger named Hunter Winchester. And together they travel across the world in a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Investigating and combating many supernatural beings, many of them based on urban legends and folklore. Chapter Arcs Chapter 1 (The Curse of the White Ranger) *Chpt1 Episode 1: "Chosen" *Chpt1 Episode 2: "Born Under a Bad Sign" *Chpt1 Episode 3: "How Deep the Rabbit Hole Goes" *Chpt1 Episode 4: "Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things" * Chpt1 Episode 5: "The White Curse Pt1" * Chpt1 Episode 6: "The White Curse Pt2" * Chpt1 Finale: "The End of the White Curse" Chapter 2 (The Hunt for Yellow-Eyes Pt1) * Chpt2 Episode 1: "What Was Then and Now" * Chpt2 Episode 2: "Highway Mist" * Chpt2 Episode 3: “Phantom Traveler” * Chpt2 Episode 4: “Home” * Chpt2 Episode 5: “Shadow” * Chpt2 Episode 6: “There Will Be Blood” * Chpt2 Episode 7: “Sinner” * Chpt2 Finale: “Devil’s Trap” Chapter 3 (The Hunt for Yellow-Eyes Pt2) * Chpt3 Episode 1: “In My Time of Dying” * Chpt3 Episode 2: “You’ll Float Too” * Chpt3 Episode 3: “Simon Said” * Chpt3 Episode 4: “Happy Death Day” * Chpt3 Episode 5: “What Is and What It Should Never Be” * Chpt3 Episode 6: “All Hell Breaks Loose Pt1” * Chpt3 Finale: “All Hell Breaks Loose Pt2” Chapter 4 (The 66 Seals of Lucifer) *Chpt4 Episode 1: “Lazarus Rising” *Chpt4 Episode 2: “Wrath of the Witnesses” *Chpt4 Episode 3: “Back in the Past” *Chpt4 Episode 4: “Bad Moon” *Chpt4 Episode 5: “It’s the Great Pumpkin, Kurt Mendoza!” *Chpt4 Episode 6: "Shifter" ' ' Characters Protagonists * Kurt Mendoza (Navy Thunder Ranger) *Hunter Winchester (Crimson Thunder Ranger) 'Allies' *Rangers **Bobby Singer **Ellen Harvelle (recurring role) **Joanna Beth Harvelle (recurring role) **Ash (Chpt1-3) *Other Allies **God (mentioned in Chpt4) **Castiel **Ruby **John Winchester (Chpt2-3) **Alpha 9 (Chpt1-3) **Zordon (Chpt1-3) 'Main' Villains * "The Devil" Lucifer (mentioned in Chpt4) * Lilith (Chpt4) * Azazel (Chpt1-3) * Evil White Ranger (Chpt1) Side Villains * Ghosts * other Demons * Hellhounds * Vampires * Reapers * Trickster * Djinn * Werewolves * Witches * Shapeshifters Battles & Events Battles Events Arsenal & Other Important Objects Arsenal *Morphers **White Drago Morpher (Chpt1) Other Important Objects *The Colt (Chpt2-3) Zords & Megazords Zords *Drago Zord (Chpt1) *Stegazord (Chpt1) Megazords *Dino Stegazord (Chpt1) Category:Series Premiere Category:Super Sentai Category:Season Premiere Category:Crossovers Category:Alternate Universes Category:Fanon Category:List of Series Category:Power Rangers Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:Multi-Part Episode